flynnfandomcom-20200213-history
Nazi Britain timeline (iteration)
An iteration where Nazi Britain gets invaded by the Nazis who form a beachhead near Dover who successfully invade Britain whilst America gets co-opted into a Nazi puppet state. (Some details of this iteration are omitted due to their unpleasant nature). Background The political Nazi party had orchestrated for Franklin D. Rooservelt to be shot in order to keep America out of World War II by co-opting FDR with a Nazi-backed sympathiser who would prevent America from entering World War II long enough for Nazi Germany to establish a beachhead in Britain. In this iteration, the assassination attempt on FDR is successful and the Nazi party gain a foothold within American politics and America stays out of the war. Sensing nearing victory, a large German strike force of approximately 20,000 troops is arranged to strike at Dover (with possible secondary landings in Cornwall and other areas along the coast). The British troop are, despite valiant efforts, quickly defeated and forced to retreat to Scotland per the emergency evacuation plan as anti-Nazi cells activate throughout Britain. Nazi forces rapidly storm towards Scotland, eliminating resistance and eventually pushing the British soldiers out of Scotland towards Greenland and small islands. Nazi Germany has effectively won the war and turns to purging the Arabic and Jewish people, seen as the submensch, by forcing all captured Arabic and Jewish people into the middle-east to fight for their lives, hoping to concentrate them all in one position sufficient to conserve resources. In America, Nazi sympathisers quickly take hold in various parts of America, and America effectively becomes a puppet state of Nazi Germany, acting indifferent to the occupation of Britain and the atrocities occurring in the middle-east, of which America slowly takes on a more dictatorship-esque turn. In Europe (known as 'central axis') and Britain, research and development is greatly impeded due to significant economical damage and loss of capable members from various organisations, meaning that electricity has not significantly advanced much and the computer does not exist, with paper maps being the de facto norm for navigation. Resistance cells break out through-out occupied Britain and Europe, fermenting opposition by attrition. Nazi Germany attempts to stamp this out with brute force, enforcing Hitler as the mandatory state 'religion', with mandatory salutes in dorms and similar to an appropriate Hitler photograph required on the risk of death. Religious organisations, notably Christianity, are in opposition to the fake diety and as a result religious individuals are executed for refusing to salute the photograph of Hitler. State education becomes a tool of Nazi Germany in occupied Britain, and teaches Nazi Germany ideology (such as teaching - supposedly - how skull measurements would indicate if someone is a jew or not). Educational preference is segregated based on hair and eye colour, with individuals with blonde hair and blue eyes receiving artificially higher marks than brown hair, brown eyed individuals for example, and blonde haired blue-eyed individuals being able to mistreat 'lower ranking' individuals without reprisal. People of non-white ethnicity are non-existent in the state education system, likely killed or shipped to the middle-east. In the middle-east, now betrayed Arabic forces, and Jewish people join forces to fight against the German slaughter. German high command finds it unfit to send it's own people to fight what are deemed 'subhuman' and thus rely very heavily on artillery shelling to keep the 'unclean' at a distance, which is highly inaccurate and allows survivors to slip through. This arrogance permits the Arabic-Jewish joint forces the ability to establish a foothold with guerrilla warfare. Secretly, the Nazi empire is crumbling from within as dissent through-out Europe ('central-axis') and Britain grows, stretching German forces to breaking point, as well as the loss of food supplies resulting in discontent. It's implied, but not ascertained, that the Nazi empire was on the brink of collapse for a similar reason the Roman empire collapsed. The Nazi Britain timeline (iteration number unknown) was prevented when FDR was protected from the gunshot in other iterations. It's unclear if the prevention was intentional temporal interference from timeint or a natural occurrance of multi-infinite loop theory. Variant of Josh Aside from having differing genealogical origins due to events of the invasion, curiously Nazi Britain Josh still goes to university, although to study a 'psychological' degree in the study and comparison of human skulls to their Judaistic origins (unaware of it's implications due to indoctrination and conditioning of occupied Nazi Britain). Via investigative analysis, Josh finds the theory is ultimately flawed (finding the skulls have no common properties whatsoever) and upon expressing this concern to his supervisor, is warned by the supervisor 'not to bring this up' when completing the coursework study with the examing board of officers. Despite the warning, he proceeds with reporting the incongruities anyway, determining that if the whole purpose of studying was to find the truth that the flaws needed to be reported for correction. It's unclear if or how this iteration died. It's implied reporting the flaws of the course study resulted in an impromptu execution at some point (as was done with underground dissenting students who published anti-Nazi newsletters within that iteration). Execution was a common way of dealing with trivial offences (and an implicit way for Nazi Germany to whittle down the numbers of their enemies and enemy countries).